Teddy
by GRACE5
Summary: Ziva makes the choice not to tell Tony about his life after he loses his memory. TIVA
1. 1 of 6

**A/N: So this is my new story. But the cool/different thing about this one is it's already finished. So I won't get writer's block and end up putting it on hiatus. **

Chapter One

"_You know, you remind me of Jasmine." Tony said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "The long black hair, the dark eyes. The tight, taunt stomach." _

"_Tony! This is a child's cartoon." Ziva laughed as Tony snuck his hand up her shirt and stroked her stomach. _

"_You're both bad asses. You have a knife and gun. She has a pet TIGER!" Tony smiled and Ziva just shook her head at him. _

"_And who are you, my love?" Ziva smirked as she turned so she was looking at him and not the movie. "Abu or Iago?" _

"_Funny." Tony said as he tickled her side and she squirmed. _

"_I thought so." She said and kissed him softly. "I'm kidding. You are the Aladdin to my Jasmine." _

"_Aw." Tony mocked as his hands went to her hair and kissed her more deeply. _

"_Why are we watching all these Disney movies again?" Ziva asked as they pulled apart. _

"_We're having a baby!" Tony beamed and motioned to the T.V. "We gotta know this stuff." _

"_I thought we were supposed to watch these movies with our child." Ziva laughed and Tony scowled. They had only found out they were expecting a child a week ago._

"_Well maybe, but we should still get a head start." _

"Ziva?" Tim asked cautiously as he approached her in the hospital waiting room.

"How is he?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"The same." McGee shrugged with a pathetic attempt at a smile.

"What is the last thing he remembers?" Ziva asked as she struggled to stand up.

"Nothing has changed, Ziva." Gibbs said as he appeared from the hallway and placed a comforting hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Go home."

"I can't." Ziva sighed as she looked towards Gibbs who was staring at her, along with Tim.

"Then go to my house." Gibbs said seriously. "Rest, if not for you then for your baby."

"Fine." She huffed. "If he asks, tell him I said goodbye."

"Will do." Gibbs said as he watched his heavily pregnant agent waddle down the hospital corridor.

"Boss?" Tim asked as he kept shifting his weight from side to side.

"Yeah?"

"Are we supposed to tell him he could be a father at any moment?" he asked glancing down the hallway to where Tony's room was.

"If any one is going to tell him, it's gonna be her." Gibbs said. "Come'on lets go deal with DiNozzo."

"I'm not used to this Tony." McGee said as Gibbs moved down the hallway but he stood still. "I'm used to the Tony who doesn't shut up about his wife and unborn baby. Not the Tony who doesn't shut up about his nights and all the different girls he's been with."

"We all are." Gibbs said with a shrug.

"But I don't like this Tony." McGee admitted looking away from his boss. "Not really. What this is doing to Ziva, to all of us."

"I know, McGee." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll say goodbye, then I think I'll have to check on Abby." McGee said as he walked with Gibbs to Tony's room. "God knows what this has done to her."

**

"Hey." Tony said as he looked from the T.V. to the men who entered his room. "I thought you guys headed out."

"I'm on my way." Tim said. "Just wanted to say goodbye."

"Later Probie." Tony laughed and Tim shook his head and left as quickly as he came. "See he hasn't changed much."

"Let'em be DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he sat in the chair by Tony's bed. "You've been in a coma for a month and don't remember shit."

"It's not my fault." Tony protested angrily.

"I know that."

"What about that pregnant chick? Where'd she go?" Tony asked desperate to change the subject.

"Ziva, her name's Ziva." Gibbs said sitting up straighter in his chair. "She went home, she needs her rest."

"When's she due?" Tony asked watching Gibbs closely.

"Last week." Gibbs smirked.

"That sucks." Tony said not really knowing what else to say. "She was my partner?"

"She is your partner." Gibbs corrected as a nurse came in to check Tony's vitals.

"How are you feeling Mr. DiNozzo?" The young blonde nurse asked as she checked over the monitor.

"Good, real good." Tony smiled brightly as he checked her out. "Think I'm ready to go home."

"Not yet." She laughed and finished her exam and left the room promising to be back later.

"She was a looker wasn't she Boss?" Tony smirked as he looked to the man in the chair.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. Even though Tony didn't remember the last several years of his life Gibbs still felt like he witnessed Tony cheating on Ziva just by watching him flirt with some nurse. "I think I'm gonna head out."

"Okay." Tony said looking suddenly small in his hospital bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tony." Gibbs nodded and left the room.

"Bye." Tony said watching his boss leave the room.

**

Gibbs entered his house in search of Ziva seeing as she had most of the lights on meant she was likely still awake. He found her in his guest bedroom sitting on the edge staring at a picture.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked knocking softly as he went around to sit next to her on the bed. "I thought I told you to get some rest."

"Theo will not stop moving." Ziva said as she ran her thumb over the picture and handed it to Gibbs. "You can actually see him moving. It's weird."

"I bet." Gibbs laughed as he set Tony and Ziva's wedding picture back on the nightstand. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Nothing." Ziva said seriously. "He was given a second chance. I'm going to let him take it."

"Second chance at what?" Gibbs asked confused.

"His life."

"Ziva."

"No Gibbs." Ziva interrupted. "I have made up my mind. When you first met Tony did you think he would grow to be a husband and a father?"

"That doesn't matter." Gibbs tried but Ziva shook her head.

"Well someone else did not, or something." She sighed and rubbed her stomach where Gibbs assumed Theo was kicking. "And they gave him another chance to do things over. I will not stop him from making the most of it."

"The baby, Theo?" Gibbs asked softly staring at the wedding photo.

"Theo." Ziva smiled. "I will do everything Tony and I planned. Just without Tony."

"Okay." Gibbs said rubbing his exhausted face.

"It is better this way. Because telling him would just make everything worse." Ziva said as she twirled her wedding band. "Maybe his memory will come back, maybe it will not."

"Have any more contractions?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, they're getting closer together."

"Why didn't you saying anything?" Gibbs asked frustrated.

"I can deal with it." Ziva yawned. "When my water breaks I will go to the hospital."

"Try and get some sleep." Gibbs said as he left the room.

**

Tony smiled as the blonde nurse left his room again, this time leaving him with her number. It was past noon and he had been waiting for Gibbs, or someone, to stop by all morning but no one ever came.

"Hey Tony." Abby smiled as she entered the small sterile room.

"Hey Abby." Tony brightened as he sat up in his bed. "Where's Gibbs and McGoo?"

"They're with Ziva." Abby smiled as she pulled the chair from the wall and brought it closer to his bed.

"She alright?" Tony asked noting the sad smile on Abby's face.

"She had her baby." Abby said as she flipped open her phone and showed Tony a picture of the newborn. "Little boy. Theodore Anthony."

"Anthony, huh?" Tony asked cautiously still trying to piece together where Ziva fit into his life.

"It was her husband's name also." Abby said looking at the picture one more time before flipping her phone shut.

"Was?"

"He died." Abby said quickly and Tony let it go.

"That's too bad." Tony said as he watched the blonde nurse walk by his window. "See her?"

"Yeah." Abby said turning in her chair.

"We're going out when I get out of here."

"Good for you, Tony." Abby said with a tight voice.

"Yeah." Tony said suddenly feeling awkward, like he'd done something wrong.

"I'm going to go back to Ziva and Theo." Abby said. "But I'll send McGee or Gibbs your way."

"Thanks Abs." Tony said as he watched his friend leave.

**

Theodore Anthony David was 7 pounds 4 ounces and 20 inches long. His eyes remained closed mostly for the few hours he had been alive but Ziva was able to catch a glimpse at the newborn blue irises which she suspected would turn green. He also had a super fine layer of black hair on his head.

"He's pretty calm." Tim said as he cradled the newborn who had his hand fisted around Tim's finger. "I thought they were supposed to cry all the time."

"Not all the time, McGee." Gibbs laughed as he took the baby from Tim. "We'll set him down for a nap and go see Tony."

"What if he cries?"

"Then the nurse will help Ziva breastfeed him." Gibbs said gently laying Theo in his crib. "Unless you want to."

"No!" Tim said and Gibbs glared as they looked over to see if Ziva had woken.

"Let them sleep." Gibbs said as he pushed Tim out of the room. "Let's go see what trouble DiNozzo has gotten himself into."

"I don't know if I can." Tim said looking back in Ziva's room. "He was so excited for this."

"I know." Gibbs said as they both heard Abby come down the hallway.

"He already has a date!" Abby screeched. "Not even out of the hospital yet and he's already picking up women."

"Abby." Tim tried to stop her.

"His son was born today." Abby said suddenly on the verge of crying. "Their first baby and he's back to picking up busty blondes."

"Abby." Gibbs said and Abby quieted. "How's he doing?"

"Fine." Abby said and Gibbs looked between Tim and Abby.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Gibbs said and headed for Tony's room.


	2. 2 of 6

**A/N: Okay I wanted to get this chapter up quick because some people are unhappy with the story and they way it's going. Just want to clear up and explain a couple things. **

**I know it's out of character, lol, but the story's already finished and it was fun to write. **

**Ziva is not doing this to be cruel. It is because she is insecure and loves Tony enough to let him have a do over and see where it goes, corny as that sounds lol. **

**Everyone else is not telling Tony because they believe it's Ziva choice, in character or not. **

**Tony doesn't find out anytime soon but he still bonds with Theo and Ziva, you'll see. **

**It may seem angsty, but deep down it's fluffy, promise. **

**Usually if a lot of people have a problem with the direction of a story I would change it. But this one is already done and if I change it, I'll never finish or have very rare updates. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. **

**Oh and if you didn't like what I just had to say and didn't like the last chapter, I don't suggest reading any more lol. **

Chapter Two

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Abby asked softly as they watched Ziva and Theo sleep.

"She's not going to tell him. And we're not allowed to tell him either."

"Tell him what?" Abby asked.

"Anything." Tim shrugged. "That he's a husband, father, mature adult."

"But." Abby protested.

"It makes sense." Tim said looking at her. "If we tell him, I can't even think of what he would do. Force himself to try and remember? Resent her for this?"

"This isn't fair, McGee, it's just not." Abby cried. "What about their marriage?"

"I think she said something about divorcing him, without him knowing." Tim said with a shrug and looked back into the room.

"What happens if he wakes up one day and remembers everything?" Abby asked. "Huh? What happens when he wakes up next to some blonde and remembers he has a wife and son?"

"I don't know."

"It's going to be terrible!"

"Either way, Abby, it's going to be bad." Tim said and they watched Ziva stir. "The only thing we can do now is support her. It's her son. It's her husband."

"They're his too." Abby cried. "He just doesn't know it. McGee, she's what changed him. He loves her. He loves Theo. He was so excited to meet him."

"Well." McGee started. "I guess he just loved them now."

"You're giving up on him?" Abby screeched punching him in the arm. "That easy?"

"His skull was fractured in two places, and he was shot in the chest." McGee said turning to her again. "His brain was without oxygen for who knows how long. He's lucky he remembers as much as he does. So, yeah, I'm not holding out hope for him to remember Ziva or Theo."

**

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled as he watched Gibbs enter wordlessly and sit next to his bed. "Heard my partner had her baby."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "A boy."

"Theodore Anthony." Tony repeated. "Abby told me."

"Good." Gibbs said and stared out the window in Tony's room.

"They say I'm getting out of here soon."

"Good, you've been in here long enough." Gibbs said looking at Tony. "Shitload of paperwork waiting for you on your desk."

"It's like Christmas in-." Tony paused trying to remember what month it is.

"May." Gibbs said.

"Right, May." Tony grumbled. "Christmas in May."

"Something like that."

"So how's Ziva doing?" Tony asked shyly. He was anxious to learn as much as he could about the foreign beauty hoping it would explain the knot in his stomach every time he thought of her.

"Good, she's sleeping right now, but doing good." Gibbs said. "Theo's good too, quiet."

"That's good." Tony nodded still feeling as if they were holding something back from him.

**

The day had gone by quickly. Tim, Abby, and Gibbs had rotated between Tony and Ziva's room. Tony Sr. had even stopped by to visit his son, grandson, and daughter-in-law and was willing to keep his mouth shut about the current predicament.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as a knock came at her door and Tony entered slowly.

"Hi." Tony smiled nervously.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked as she shifted Theo in her arms.

"Yeah, fine." Tony laughed. "I figured visiting hours were over so I'd stop by."

"I'll glad you did." Ziva smiled. "You can sit down if you want."

"Sure." Tony said and let the awkward silence fill the room.

"How have you been?" she asked nervously as she looked from Theo to his father.

"Good, bored." Tony said as he tried to peak at the baby. "Heard he's keeping you busy."

"Yes." Ziva smiled and stroked her son's cheek.

"He looks like you." Tony offered as he reached out and placed his finger in the baby's palm.

"No, he looks like his father." Ziva smiled sadly, her heart breaking at the sight of Tony stroking his newborn son's hand and not even knowing it.

"Sorry." Tony said.

"It's fine." Ziva said already knowing that Abby had told Tony Theo's father was dead, she wasn't too happy about that decision but she couldn't change it now.

"So we're partners?" Tony asked uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"Yes, yes we are." Ziva smiled at Tony who couldn't help but smile back. "We were good friends too."

"Yeah?" Tony smiled as Theo cooed up at his mother.

"Yeah." Ziva said as she observed Tony. It was intensely awkward as they both thought of something to say.

"When do you get to go home?" Tony asked as Theo squirmed in Ziva's arms.

"A day or two." Ziva said and looked between Theo and Tony. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Tony said as he stood and Ziva transferred Theo into his arms. "He's gonna be trouble."

"I do not doubt that." Ziva smiled as her breath caught in her throat as she watched father hold his baby for the first time.

"Why's that?" Tony asked as Theo snuggled closer to his chest and yawned.

"His father was trouble." Ziva smiled as Tony gently rocked Theo. Tony nodded and continued to gaze down at Theo. "When do you get to go home?"

"Soon. By the end of the week, hopefully." Tony said looking up at Ziva.

"Excited?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess." Tony said as he sat in the chair. "Where do I live?"

"Bethseda." Ziva said and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Maryland?" Tony asked. "I live in Maryland?"

"Yeah, you have a house out here." Ziva said and Tony shook his head looking down at the baby. "With a big back yard."

"Mr. DiNozzo!" an older nurse called as she walked into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"I forget?" Tony smirked and Ziva laughed.

"Get back to your room." She glared and left.

"Guess I gotta go." Tony said as he handed Theo back to his mother. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Tony." Ziva smiled as watched him leave the room and disappear with the nurse down a hallway. Theo gurgled and then yawned. "That was your daddy." Ziva whispered as she kissed the boy's forehead. "Did you like him?"

"Like who?" Abby asked as she entered the room quietly.

"Tony stopped by." Ziva said as Theo drifted to sleep. "Did you sneak in here?"

"Did he?" Abby scowled, ignoring Ziva's question.

"Please do not be angry with him, Abby." Ziva pleaded as she stroked Theo's cheek. "It is not his fault."

"I know." Abby sighed as she played with her fingers. "But when he remembers-."

"If."

"He's going to freak the hell out, Ziva." Abby said. "He already has a date with another woman, so he's already cheating on you."

"Abby please." Ziva said softly. "Can we just be happy that Tony is alive and okay?"

"Ziva, your husband has a date with another woman." Abby cried. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course, Abby, it kills me." Ziva said as she looked away from Abby to her son. "Because of the Tony we lost, one we may never get back. Did you know he talked to Theo every night while I was pregnant? About sports, cars, and movies of course."

"No." Abby said as tears came to her eyes.

"He was excited to be a father, yes. If we told him now that he was a father he would not be the same he was before." Ziva said slowly. "Do you see what I mean? If we told him he was married he would not be the same husband. He would be confused and burdened."

"I get it." Abby sighed. "I just don't like it. I love Tony, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to see Tony with Theo. Not Tony get so close then go completely back to the beginning."

"I know." Ziva agreed. "He was pretty good with Theo though."

"Yeah?" Abby grinned. "Did he hold him?"

"Yeah." Ziva said with a nod.

"Well, did you take a picture?" Abby laughed as she peaked at Theo's sleeping face.

"No." Ziva smiled and looked at Abby.

"It's not going to be just you, Ziva." Abby said after several silent moments. "We're all going to be there for you and Theo."

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva said with a small smile. "I told Tony he had the house."

"How'd he take it?"

"Good, he was surprised he lived in Maryland and not the city." Ziva laughed. "Gibbs informed me I'll be moving in with him for now."

"Good, he doesn't sleep any way so that's perfect for you and Theo."

"We are going to be fine, Abby, we all will." Ziva said with a smile as she watched her son sleep peacefully.

"I hope so."


	3. 3 of 6

Chapter 3

"Hey." Tony beamed as he walked in and saw Ziva sitting at her desk with Theo tucked in her arms. Theo squealed and grinned as he saw Tony enter. "I didn't know you were back."

"Yes, surprise." Ziva smiled. "But desk duty for a couple months."

"Guess we're desk duty buddies then." Tony laughed as Theo tried to turn from tugging at his mother's hair to look at him.

"How much longer until you can go out in the field?" Ziva asked as she pulled her son's hand from her now knotted hair and he pouted.

"Until my physical therapist and the director approve it." Tony shrugged. "So who knows?"

"How is physical therapy going?" Ziva asked as she set Theo down on the blanket she had laid out for him to play on.

"Good." Tony said. "I'm fine, I just can't remember shi-crap." Tony laughed not wanting to curse in front of the six month old. They watched as the baby propped himself up off his stomach.

They both laughed as they watched Theo reach for a toy, miss, and roll onto his back in a fit of giggles. She watched Tony, he almost looked amazed as he watched Theo crawl off the blanket and out into the middle of the squad room. Tony stood from his desk and scooped Theo up.

"Ahga." Theo squealed as he pulled at Tony's tie. His babble stopped and he looked at Tony waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" Tony laughed and Theo's babble continued again.

"Morning Tony, Ziva, Theo." Tim greeted as he walked into the squad room.

"Good morning McGee." Ziva said as Theo went back to "talking" to his father.

"He's a talker." Tony laughed as he made at face and Theo cracked up.

"Aw you brought Theo!" Abby squealed as she stepped off the elevator and saw a laughing baby in Tony's arms. "And he's with Tony?"

"What's wrong with that?" Tony asked slightly hurt as Theo fell silent and rested his head against Tony's shoulder as he turned and looked to Abby.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you liked babies." Abby said looking to Ziva for help, but Ziva was oblivious to the conversation as she watched Theo snuggle against Tony. "I didn't mean to offended you, Tony."

"It's fine." Tony shrugged and returned Theo to his blanket to play. "I'm going to go see Ducky about these reports."

"Okay." Abby sighed as he picked the files up from his desk and glanced back to Ziva and Theo before heading for the elevators. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin their moment."

"It is okay, Abby." Ziva said as she glanced to Theo who didn't seem to be too happy by Tony's sudden disappearance.

"Bah bah bah." Theo said as if he was scolding Abby.

"Aw he's mad at me." Abby frowned.

"Abby, he's fine." Ziva laughed as she picked Theo up and settled him on her lap. "He loves Tony."

"Who doesn't?" Abby said as she watched Theo pick a pen up from Ziva's desk and intentionally drop it. He squealed as he watched Abby bend down to pick it up and return it to him so he could drop it again.

"Yeah." Ziva sighed.

"_Tony?" Ziva questioned surprised as she opened the door to see her husband on the other side of her door with a brown bag in his hand. _

"_Hey, I heard you were sick." Tony grinned as he held the bag up. "I brought you soup." _

"_Thank you." Ziva said as stepped aside so he could come in. "That is very sweet of you." _

"_I brought some movies for you to watch too." Tony said as he stood awkwardly in the kitchen. _

"_Did you bring your man movies?" Ziva laughed as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. _

"_Only one." Tony smirked as he set the bag down and pulled the DVDs from it. "The Departed, Taken, The Hangover, and Burn After Reading." _

"_All very good." Ziva smiled as she stood in front of him and peaked at the last movie. "What is that one?" _

"_Aladdin." Tony said shyly. "I have a shit load of Disney movies. So you and Theo can watch it." _

"_He will probably like that." Ziva laughed even though she knew her four month old was too young for movies._

"_You know, you remind me of Jasmine." Tony grinned as he set the movies on the table and stepped closer to her. _

"_What?" Ziva gasped remembering the last time Tony had said that to her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to tell her if he remembered or not. _

"_You know the girl in Aladdin. You remind me of her, well no, she reminds me of you." Tony laughed nervously as he saw Ziva's face soften. "I don't know, just sayin'." _

"_No, I understand." Ziva laughed which turned into a loud cough. _

"_Are you okay?" Tony asked as he fidgeted with his hands. He had the urge to take her into his arms and didn't know why. He was obviously attracted to her but there was this constant ache in his chest whenever he was or wasn't around her. _

"_Yes, I am fine." Ziva assured with an embarrassed smile. _

"_Did you, uh, want soup?" Tony asked as he looked at the bag on the table. _

"_Yes." Ziva said as she threw the blanket over a chair and went to the cabinets to get a bowl. "Did you want some too?" _

"_Uh, sure." Tony said as he watched her tank top rise up exposing her toned olive stomach and he had to bite back his groan. _

"_Sorry." Ziva blushed as she pulled her top back down. "I have been having hot flashes and cold sweats." _

"_Doesn't bother me." Tony lied as she set the bowls on the table and he poured the soup. _

"_Here you go." Ziva said handing him a spoon. _

"_Thanks." Tony said intentionally brushing his fingers against hers to see what would happen. She blushed and immediately dropped his gaze. _

"_This is good." Ziva said as she wrapped herself in the blanket again and they sat on the couch. "Thank you." _

"_No problem." Tony said and an unhappy cry came from down the hall. "Theo?" _

"_Yeah, he is hungry." Ziva said as she moved to set her bowl on the coffee table. _

"_I can get him." Tony offered and Ziva stared at him shocked. _

"_Do you want to?" Ziva asked still holding the bowl out in the air._

"_Yeah, I like babies." Tony admitted. _

"_Okay, there are bottles in the fridge." Ziva said and Tony nodded and she heard him set his bowl in the sink and grab a bottle from the fridge. He grinned as he walked by her and down the hall into the nursery. _

_Ziva snuck down the hallway a couple minutes later and saw Tony rocking Theo as he feed him, Theo's hand over Tony's much larger one on the bottle. She made sure to turn the flash off and snuck a picture of Tony as he gazed down at his son. _

"_You know what I mean?" Tony whispered as he continued to softly rock. "Like something's missing." Ziva sucked in a breath as she listened to Tony. "I bet your dad was a good guy. I don't think your mom would've let him near her otherwise." Tony laughed as Theo stopped eating and Tony set the bottle on the ground. Ziva immediately turned and headed back to the couch. She couldn't handle anything else that Tony had to say, besides it was a private moment between him and his son. _

"Do you still think you're doing the right thing?" Abby asked as she watched Theo drop the pen on the ground again.

"I don't know anymore, Abby." Ziva sighed as she kissed Theo's cheek. "They way his face lights up when he sees him, makes me feel like everything I have done is wrong. That I never did the right thing."

"Whose face? Tony or Theo?" Abby laughed slightly as Ziva placed her son on the ground.

"Both, they both just light up." Ziva sighed as she watched Theo yawn and curl himself around his bear. The same bear Ziva had bought for Tony when she told him they were expecting their first child.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" Abby asked noticing the somber look on Ziva's face. The spark had been gone from her eyes since Tony's accident, despite the birth of Theo.

"No, Abby." Ziva said shaking her head. "I want to do nothing but curl myself up next to T. J."

"It's understandable Ziva." Abby said taking her friends hand. "You lost your husband, your son's father but you still see him all the time. Maybe you should tell him?" When Ziva didn't respond she decided to change the subject. "When did you start calling him T.J.?"

"I do not know." Ziva laughed as she pulled a second blanket from Theo's bag and laid it over him. "Maybe when his eyes turned green. Or when his hair settled as blonde. Might have been the first time he grinned his father's grin at me. When he seems to laugh his hardest when I give him a confused look."

"So it's Tony Junior and not anything Theodore?" Abby asked softly and Ziva nodded.

"Even though Tony is the junior." Ziva laughed as she leaned down and stroked her son's slightly curly blonde hair. "Tony calls him Teddy, sometimes."

"No." Abby gasped. "How much is Tony over?"

"A lot." Ziva nodded tears stinging her eyes.


	4. 4 of 6

Chapter 4

_Ziva smiled to herself as she sat on her couch listening to Tony through the baby monitor. _

"_So this your teddy, huh?" Tony asked. _

"_Gah." Theo responded. _

"_I wasn't aloud to have bears or stuffed animals when I was younger, I remember that." Tony laughed. "My mother would try and my father would take them away." _

"_Oh Tony." Ziva whispered as she listened to her husband. _

"_But I'll tell you what." Tony whispered and Ziva heard him kiss Theo softly. "Teddy's short for Theodore, right?" _

"_Bah Bah." Theo babbled and Tony laughed. _

"_I thought so." Tony said. "And you're not anything my father can take away."_

"Ziva?" Abby questioned as Ziva looked away from her and to Tony's desk. "What's going on?"

"Sometimes he comes over after his dates." Ziva shrugged. "Sometimes because he does not like to be in his house alone."

"Oh Ziva." Abby sighed about ready to cry herself. "And you haven't told him? Why are you doing this to yourself and to him!? He's going to find out sooner or later."

"I don't know, Abby."

"Has anything happened?" she asked.

"I almost slept with him." Ziva admitted and Abby gasped.

"Ziva! You can't mess with him like this, it's not fair!"

"I know, I know." Ziva sighed as they both looked to Theo to see if he stirred. "But if I tell him now, it will ruin everything that is happening now and hurt him so much more."

"_Goodnight." Tony said as he and Ziva stood at her door. _

"_Night, Tony." Ziva smiled, neither making a move to open the door. _

_Tony gazed at her for a moment longer and took a step forward, eliminating any space that was between him and covered her mouth with his. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair desperate for him to be closer. Ziva felt him grin against her mouth and as their tongues knotted and he pushed her back against the door. _

"_Tony." Ziva whispered as he kissed down her jaw, neck, and across her collarbone. "God." _

_She sighed, her whole body was tingling from this simple kiss. She hadn't been with her husband in 7 months and she needed him. Not wanted him. Needed him. She could feel his need against her stomach and smirked, he was more excitable than ever. But their make out session was soon ended when Theo's cries cut through their moans. _

"_Theo." Tony mumbled against her lips as he kissed her one last time. _

"_Tony, we cannot do this." Ziva said as she came back to her senses and looked up at Tony. _

"_Sorry." Tony said kissing her again. "I couldn't fight it anymore, so why not?" _

"_Fight what?" Ziva asked confused. _

"_Have a good night, Ziva." Tony said and let himself out and Ziva quickly turned to see what her son wanted. _

"If Theo had not stopped us, I would have slept with him." Ziva sighed as she looked up to see Gibbs at his desk staring at her with a slight smile. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned confused and turned to see Gibbs at his desk. "Oh, Gibbs hi."

"Got something for me Abby?"

"No." Abby said. "Just visiting with Ziva and Theo."

"Visit's over." Gibbs said and Abby nodded and returned to her lab and gave Ziva a disappointed look.

**

"Is something wrong, Anthony?" Ducky asked as he finished signing some of Tony's reports.

"Think I'll ever get my memory back, Duck?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Ducky admitted as he watched Tony closely. "Is something bothering you?"

"Ziva." Tony admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There's something there, I can feel it."

"Oh, I see." Ducky nodded.

"But I can't remember." Tony said. "It's like it's on the tip of my tongue." Tony said waving his hands frustrated. "But she was married, she still wears her wedding ring."

"To say that Ziva loved her husband is simply not enough." Ducky said as he stood in front of Tony. "The same for her husband." Ducky continued and Tony nodded. "Theodore is his father's son." Ducky was trying to drop hints by noting the fact of hw closely Theo resembled Tony.

"I get it." Tony said. "But why do I feel like this? I can't be in my house because there's this constant emptiness and all I think about is her and Theo. Even when there's no reason I should."

"I'm sorry, Anthony." Ducky said and Tony nodded and left.

**

"He asleep?" Tony asked as he entered the squad room and saw Theo sleeping next to Ziva's desk.

"Yes." Ziva smiled glancing down at Theo then to Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asked seeing the redness in her eyes.

"Fine." Ziva said with a weak smiled and Tony nodded and sat at his desk to work. She opened her mouth to tell him everything but quickly clamped it shut not having the words.

**

"Theo." Ziva warned as she watched her son crawl off his blanket again and towards his father's desk. "No."

He babbled back at her and continued towards Tony. Theo grinned up at his father and Tony looked from Ziva to her son.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Tony said as he sat Theo on his lap and they both looked at Ziva. "She's quite scary."

"Tony!" Ziva yelped and Theo leaned back against Tony's chest giggling.

"What?" he smirked.

"Do not tell him I am scary."

"Fine, she's not scary." Tony said as he looked down at Theo. "But she's a ninja." Tony whispered in Theo's ear.

"What did you just say?" Ziva asked narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Nothing." Tony said as he went back to his work. Theo smiled and secured his thumb in his mouth as he watched Tony type at his computer.

"DiNozzo, what time's your appointment tonight?" Gibbs asked hours later, Theo now gone from Tony's lap.

"6." Tony said as he flicked his eyes to the clock on his screen.

"Think it's time you leave?" Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, I guess since it's already quarter of." Tony sighed as he shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket. "Night Probie."

"Have a good night Tony." McGee said.

"Night Ziva." Tony nodded and squatted down in front of Theo. Theo smiled at him as he reached for his dangling tie. "Night Teddy." Tony whispered as softly as he could and left for the night.

"You okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he caught Ziva gazing down at a content Theo. McGee had left soon after Tony.

"No." Ziva said. "I think I am done for the night though."

"Okay." Gibbs said and watched Ziva pack up her stuff and Theo's.

**

"T.J." Ziva said as she placed her baby in the bath. "I do not know what to do." She smiled as she got a face full of water. "I know you love Tony, I love Tony." She continued as she washed him. "Tony loves you. I should tell him he is your father."

"Wlah." Theo responded as he wiggled.

"But that would devastate him." Ziva thought aloud. "And I don't know what he would if he found out. Whether he would be so mad he would never look at either of us again. Or if he would try and take you away from me." She sighed. "What if I tell him and he remembers everything? He will hate himself for everything he missed." She said and kissed Theo's nose. "I fouled up really bad didn't I?"


	5. 5 of 6

Chapter 5

"_Hey." Ziva smiled as she opened the door with Theo on her hip to see Tony standing on the other side, a present in his hand. _

"_Hey." Tony said brushing past Ziva into the apartment. "I figured since I was going to be gone for Theo's birthday I'd give him his present now."_

"_Okay." Ziva laughed. "He would love that." _

"_Has he been talking any more?" Tony asked as he took Theo from Ziva. _

"_I heard an 'uh oh' this morning when he threw his glass of milk on the floor." Ziva laughed still amazed by Tony's ease around Theo. _

"_That's something." Tony laughed as he set the present on the ground then Theo. "Open it." _

"_Tony, what did you get him?" Ziva asked as she watched Theo stare at the large box. _

"_You'll see." Tony smirked as he and Ziva aided Theo in opening the present. _

"_Playskool Busy Ball Popper." Ziva read aloud. "I am going to kill you." _

"_Why?" Tony smirked. "It plays music, the balls pop up, nothing but pure fun." _

"_It plays music?" Ziva laughed remember the last music playing gift Tony had given to Theo for Christmas, she had to hide it from her son because it had driven her up the hall. _

"_He'll love it." Tony grinned as Theo seemed more entertained with the wrapping paper. "See." _

"_Theo." Ziva said and he looked up at her with sparkling green eyes. "Give Tony a kiss." Theo grinned and held his arms up to Tony. _

"_Got somen for me?" Tony asked as he picked Theo up and the almost one year old placed a sloppy kiss to Tony's mouth. "Thank you." Tony laughed as Theo also wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and hugged him. "I get a hug too, you should be jealous David." _

"_I am." Ziva said as she stroked her son's arm. "I cannot believe he is one already." _

"_Me neither." Tony said as he looked down at Theo who yawned against his chest. _

"_It has been a year since you have woken up, too." Ziva said leaning back against the couch. _

"_Yeah and I don't remember anything." Tony nodded as he stroked Theo's back. "Not much has changed either." _

"_That is not true." _

"_It is." Tony laughed. "Except for Theo, the rest of us have stayed the same. I'm still a single guy who can't get the girl. You're still a single mom. Gibbs' still the boss. McGee's still my probie. Abby's still Abby." _

"_You have a specific girl in mind?" Ziva tried to joke as her stomach fell. _

"_Yeah." Tony nodded. "Have for awhile." _

"_Good for you." Ziva smiled surprised by how easily and quickly Theo fell asleep in Tony's arms, despite being out of his bedtime routine. _

"_Are you thinking about dating soon?" Tony tested. _

"_I don't think so." Ziva said smiling at Tony. "But we will see." _

"_After this weekend, when I get back." Tony said as he handed the sleeping toddler off to his mother. "There's some things I want to tell you." _

"_There is things I need to tell you also." Ziva said seriously, throwing Tony off a little but he smiled and left. _

"Morning all." Tony said as he entered the squad room with McGee behind him.

"Dada!" Theo squealed from his playpen.

Everyone within hearing distance stopped what they were doing and stared at Theo and then Tony. Theo's face fell as he saw and felt everyone looking at him. His eyes watered as he reached desperately for Tony.

"Hey." Tony said softly as he took Theo into his arms and looked to Gibbs. "Where's Ziva?"

"Abby's lab." Gibbs said as he watched Theo bury himself in his father's neck, still uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

"Thanks." Tony said as he walked to elevator. "Teddy." Tony smiled as he nuzzled Theo's blonde hair. "It's okay, no one's looking any more."

"Dada." He mumbled again wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. Tony couldn't help but grin as his heart filled with pride.

"If your mom says it's okay." Tony said.

**

"Ziva it's been a year." Abby said cautiously.

"I know how long it has been."

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep this secret any more." Abby said giving Ziva a hard look. "Tony is completely in love with you and Theo and he doesn't know you're his wife and Theo's his son. I cannot keep lying to him like this."

"I know!" Ziva cried. "I know. He comes back today and I am going to tell him tonight after work."

"He has talked to all of us about you, you know?" Abby said with a weak smile and Ziva gave her a confused look. "He wants to know why he feels that way about you and whether or not he should ask you out! Your husband is losing his mind over how to ask you out on a date!"

"Hey, miss me?" Tony laughed as he walked into the lab and saw Ziva and Abby glaring at each other.

"Tony, you're back." Abby beamed as she quickly hugged and looked at Theo. "What's wrong with him?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ziva, alone." Tony said as Ziva stepped closer to Tony and peaked at Theo who turned away from her and into Tony's chest.

"What happened?" Ziva asked as Abby nodded and left her lab. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Tony said with a weak smile.

"Tony! Cough it out."

"Spit it out, Ziva, spit not cough." Tony laughed and Ziva glared at him taking a threatening step towards him. "Okay, I'll tell you." Tony swallowed nervously.

"Thank you."

"McGee and I walked off the elevator. Theo was in his playpen by your desk." Tony started his heart pounding. "I said 'morning all' and Theo." Tony stopped and bit his lip. Not exactly sure how to tell a woman her child thought he was his father.

"Tony, I will harm you." Ziva said just as nervous about what Tony had to say.

"He called me Daddy." Tony said softly and held Theo tighter. "And everyone stared at him and it just unnerved him a little."

"He called you what?" Ziva gasped.

"Dada." Tony swallowed nervously, not sure if she would be angry or not. "But he could've been talking to McGee, he was right behind me, or someone else."

"He wasn't." Ziva assured as she covered her mouth with her hands, willing herself not to cry. "McGee is not with him nearly as much as you are. McGee is not someone he is willing to be alone with. McGee is not someone he cuddles with. McGee is not you."

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as he saw tears spill down her cheeks. "I didn't tell him to, I swear."

"I know you did not, Tony." Ziva said with a watery smile. "He cannot help it."

"Mama?" Theo questioned as he heard his mother's quivering voice.

"Hi baby." Ziva said as she took Theo from Tony and hugged him tight.

"Ziva what's going on?" Tony asked having never seen his partner cry. "Are you okay?"

"I cannot do this, Tony." Ziva said as she tried to wipe her tears away with her free hand.

"Do what?" Tony asked as he blocked Ziva from leaving. "What's going on?"

"Tony." Ziva cried as she rested her forehead on Theo's shoulder and tried to control her emotions.

"Ziva, listen I'm sorry." Tony tried. "I know I'm not his father and I'm not your husband. But I mean it's understandable, right? I've spent a lot of time with since he was born and you."

"Why are you not upset about this?" Ziva questioned suddenly confused. "He called you Daddy." Ziva sobbed and Theo hugged her tighter.

"Why are you so upset?" Tony defended. "Because I'm not totally surprised, I've seen 'Look Who's Talking' I understand it could happen. But I don't feel that bad, Ziva. He never knew his father! I'm not trying to replace him. I just like spending time with you two."

"This was not supposed to happen." Ziva mumbled. "You were supposed to find a girl that made your life easier! That could give you everything you wanted and needed. That did not have nearly as much baggage as us. Damnit Tony."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked as he threw his arms in the air. "What do you mean I was supposed to? What are you trying to say to me? And why are you so scared to say it to me?" Tony asked as he Theo turned and looked at Tony.

"Dada?" Theo questioned and looked back to Ziva as a fresh batch of tears left her eyes. Theo looked to Tony for help and back to his mother. "Mama?"

"I'm fine, my love." Ziva said as she stroked her son's cheek.

"Ziva." Tony said desperate for an answer. "Please."

"I love you, Tony." Ziva blurted and Tony smiled.

"Okay good because I-." he was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Do not speak until I finish this." Ziva said and Tony nodded. "Look at him." Ziva instructed as she handed Theo to Tony. Tony nodded and titled his head slightly, observing the baby.

"I know what he looks like, Ziva." Tony said disobeying her order.

"But who does he look like, Tony?" Ziva asked as she took a deep breath.

"Your husband, you've been telling me that since the day he was born." Tony laughed as he pushed Theo's blonde hair back. "He has his eyes, his hair, his smile." Tony smiled at the little boy who smiled back at him. "What does this have to do with anything? Do I know his father? Is he not dead?"

"He is not dead." Ziva said as she took another deep breath. "And yes you do know him."

"Oh my god." Tony gasped. "He's McGee's!"

"McGee's!?" Ziva yelped. "No, he looks nothing like Tim. Tony you are an investigator, for Peter's sake."

"It's Pete's sake." Tony laughed and Ziva glared. "Okay. Blonde, green eyed, beautiful smile."

"Stubborn, easy going, charmer." Ziva offered.

"Ziva, stop keeping me in suspense, this is not a Scorsese movie." Tony growled.

"Maybe this will help." Ziva said as she took the chain from under her shirt revealing a silver wedding band. "Give more your left hand."

"Why?" Tony asked nervously as he switched Theo to his right arm and held his left hand out any way. She easily slipped the ring into its proper place and looked up at him waiting for a reaction. "Ziva?"

"Who does he look like, Tony?" Ziva repeated more confident this time. Theo giggled at the look of confusion on his father's face.

"Why does that fit perfectly?" Tony thought aloud as he and Theo stared and the silver loop around his left ring finger. "Is it mine?"

"Yes, they both are." Ziva said as she looked away from Tony waiting for a scream. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would escape her chest. She wasn't even this nervous on their wedding day.

"They. Both. Are." Tony repeated slowly trying to absorb her words. "Wait, what!?"


	6. 6 of 6

Chapter 6

"He's mine?" Tony gasped as his eyes went wide. "All this time."

"Tony." Ziva tried to interrupt.

"No!" Tony roared as he set Theo on the ground.

"A year, Ziva! The first year of his life, the only year of his life, you stole that from me!" Tony said. "A year of my real life! A year of our marriage!"

"Tony." Ziva said trying to calm him down.

"No, no. You don't get to talk." Tony hissed pointing his finger at her. "You didn't tell me. How could you not tell me? You just let me fall in love with both of you all over again."

"What?" Ziva whispered as she looked at Tony and Theo tugged at her pants. She gave him a smile and settled him on her hip.

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't know." Tony said. "Since I woke up. There's been this feeling in my chest, this ache. I wanted to be around you all the time. At first I was just trying to figure you out, find out where you fit. And Theo, I loved being around him and the way he looked at me."

"I'm sorry." Ziva said softly.

"I lied about having dates because I didn't want to freak you out because I thought you were still grieving your husband. I've had all these feelings and haven't known why or what to do with them. You should've told me, Ziva." Tony glared. "The night I went to your room, when Theo was born. God damnit, you should've told me I was holding my son for the first time."

"What would you have done if I did, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." Tony said shaking his head. "Why did you let me fall in love with you? If you didn't want me to know I was your husband, Teddy's father." Tony asked then caught himself. "Theo's father."

"I like when you call him Teddy." Ziva said as she locked eyes with Tony.

"Do you know why I call him that?" Tony asked tentatively and Ziva nodded. "Is that why you named him Theodore?"

"No, you chose Theodore early in my pregnancy and I liked it and agreed." Ziva said. "I did not know why until I heard you on the baby monitor."

"But my father didn't take him from me this time, you did." Tony sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Why don't I remember this?"

"Because you took a bullet for me and cracked your skull open!" Ziva answered. "Can I explain myself now?"

"You can try." Tony said. "Can we move this to the futon back there please?"

"Sure." Ziva said and followed Tony. "I'm sorry, Theo." Ziva whispered against his ear.

"Go ahead." Tony said as he sat on the couch and held his arms out for his son. Ziva handed him over and sat next to Tony on the couch.

"We are what you called star crossed lovers, one of your movie terms I suppose." She started as she kept her eyes on the back on her son's head. "And you woke up and had absolutely no clue about who I was."

"I know, I was there." Tony said stroking Theo's neck trying to soothe him to sleep.

"I came to the conclusion, by myself, that this happened so you could do the last couple years of your life over." Ziva said and Tony shook his head in disapproval. "That you were given a second chance, to do things right."

"Look where I ended up." Tony laughed. "In love with my wife and son. Some do over."

"You do not have to stay. That was the whole point of this!" Ziva cried. "You are not supposed to feel obligated to be with us."

"Obligated? Ziva if I didn't think you were grieving for your husband I would have been over your place every night spending time with you and Theo. I wouldn't have spent nearly as much time fighting wanting to throw you on the bed and having my way with you." Tony said as Theo finally settled into a sleep. "Then I would move you back into my house, our house?"

"Yes, we bought it because of the schools and big backyard."

"Do you have any idea how lonely that house is?" Tony swallowed as he rested his head on the back of the futon and stared at her with watery green eyes.

"Yes, I spent a month in it alone. Scared to death because I did not know if you were ever going to wake up." Ziva responded happy to see his eyes soften.

"Has he said Dada before?" Tony asked softly.

"No." Ziva smiled. "But I refer to you as Daddy when I talk to him about you."

"So it's not a surprise at all." Tony laughed as he nuzzled his son's hair.

"Oh, yes it is." Ziva smiled. "That you could just walk into the room and he called for you, it is very sweet and surprising."

"Remember when I said I wanted to talk to you when I gave him his present?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"This is what I wanted to talk about." Tony sighed. "Seeing if maybe you wanted to try a relationship with me, if you were ready."

"And when I said I wanted to talk. I was planning to tell you we were married and shared a child." Ziva admitted and Tony gave her a weak smile as Theo stirred on his father's chest.

"Guess Theo took care of that for us." Tony laughed as he pulled the blanket from the back on the futon and wrapped it around his sleeping son. "I almost cheated on you."

"No, not really." Ziva said. "I love you, Tony. I wanted you to be happy and I thought not telling you was the best way to make that happen. I did not want you find out you were a husband and father and freak out and ruin what could have been your life by forcing yourself to stay and hating it."

"I can understand it, but I don't like it." Tony said. "But why not tell me when I kept coming over, when I became your babysitter so you and Abby could go out and you could take a break."

"I did not want to ruin what was happening." Ziva shrugged. "The way you talked to Theo, just talked to him about things you could not feel you could talk to any one else about."

"You talked to Ducky didn't you." Tony laughed and Ziva nodded. "I don't know what else there is to say."

"Me neither." Ziva sighed.

"I'm gonna go put him down in his play pen so he can sleep." Tony said as he stood from the futon.

"Tony." Ziva said also standing. "The ring?"

"What about it?" Tony asked glancing at his left hand.

"Are you going to keep it?" She asked her nerves returning to her voice.

"Of course." Tony laughed. "I'm married aren't I?"

"Technically." Ziva said.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony said stepping closer to her. "I may not know everything about you, but I've learned a lot over the year. I know how kissing is, even though it's been a long time."

"It has." Ziva smirked.

"But we can work the rest of this out." Tony said. "I'll try and get over the fact everyone has been lying to me this past year, eventually."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but it's not their fault. It was my decision." Ziva said as she played with his hand.

"Okay." Tony said and kissed her softly. "I just need time to process."

"I can give you that." Ziva nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to move back into the house now?" Tony asked with a little smirk.

"If that's what you want." Ziva teased. "Can I just try one thing?"

"Sure."

"Good." Ziva said as she moved around her son and kissed Tony softly. He groaned and immediately opened his mouth so his tongue could duel with hers.

"Good?" Tony grinned as Theo woke and pushed his parent's apart.

"Sorry Theo." Ziva whispered as she kissed her son's hair and let it linger as she looked at Tony. "I still have a couple months left on my lease."

"You think we should date until your lease is up?" Tony joked and Ziva nodded. "What? Why?"

"I want you to be absolutely sure, Tony." Ziva said seriously. "Marriage is not easy. Living together is not easy. Parenting is not easy."

"Fine, we'll do it your way until your lease is up." Tony said slightly frustrated. "But after that you'll move back in with Theo?"

"If that's what you want and it's what's best for all three of us." Ziva nodded with a smile and let him kiss her again before their son pushed them apart again.

**A/N: So I don't like how this turned out, I'll probably do an epilogue. **


End file.
